July 26, 2006
Kayla: Last time that we were on a flight to Ohio -- I can't believe how long ago it was. Steve: We went to Cincinnati? Kayla: No, no. Cleveland. Steve: What were we doing in Cleveland? Kayla: We were looking for my sister's little boy. He'd been kidnaped. You did so much to help my family. It's when I first started to see you in a different light. I think it's when I first started to fall in love with you. Steve: Really? Kayla: Mm-hmm. Steve: So, did we win? Did we beat the bad guys, rescue your nephew? Kayla: Laughs Yeah, we did win. And I think we're gonna win this time, too. So, tell me. Are you looking forward to getting back home -- I mean, what you thought was your home? Steve: Well, Cincinnati's the only home I remember. I just hope it's not a wasted trip for you. You know, you've spent all this time and effort trying to get me to remember. Nothing's worked. Kayla: But I'm not giving up. I think that we're gonna find some answers in Cincinnati. There's got to be some clue of how you ended up there with no memory of your previous life. Steve: Yeah, well, there's not much to go on. Wake up in a cheap motel room, find a wallet with some cash, I.D. for Nick Stockton, go to the address, get mugged -- that's not much. Kayla: You know, on second thought, maybe it's not really a good idea that you go back, you know? Maybe it's too dangerous for you there. Steve: I've lived in Cincinnati all this time. I've never had a problem. Kayla: Yeah, but whoever might have done this went to an awful lot of trouble to keep us apart. And now that we're not, it changes everything. Steve: Awful lot of trouble to keep us apart, huh? You know, the more I think about this, the more I'm starting to believe that somebody took away my memory deliberately.. I think I might know why. Steve: You said I was a cop, right? And with the ISA. Maybe I had knowledge of something that someone considered a threat. Kayla: Then why didn't they just kill you? Steve: That's a good question. They may as well have, right? Well, whoever did this had to have had a very elaborate plan to pull off faking my death so convincingly. I think it fits Stefano DiMera's M.O. Kayla: Yeah, sure does. What's all that? Steve: When you mentioned DiMera's lifelong vendetta against your family, I got curious, did a little research. Kayla: Looks like a lot of research. Did you get that on the internet? Steve: Yeah, here and there. You see, Stefano had a definite talent for making people appear dead who weren't really dead, including himself. And his progeny, Tony, tried to frame Dr. Marlena Evans as the Salem Stalker. You were grieving half your family. They weren't really dead. Instead, they were being held captive on Tony's island. It's twisted. So, what do you think, Kayla? You think that's what happened to me, but instead of an island, I got Cincinnati? Kayla: I don't know. At the time that you were hurt in that accident, we thought Stefano was dead. Now I wonder why we believed anything. Steve: Well, we know that DiMera hated the Brady’s, but what about me? If I never even met the dude and he was supposedly dead anyway, what did he have against me? Kayla: You know, maybe this isn't anything, but on our honeymoon, we took in this little boy named Benji. It turns out that he was Stefano's son. Steve: How many pups did this maniac sire, anyway? Kayla: Too many. But to have his son raised by the Brady’s or the Johnson’s, for that matter -- Steve: He wasn't exactly grateful, right? Kayla: No, he wasn’t. Steve: So, where's Benji now? Kayla: I'm not sure. His maternal grandfather ended up raising him, and we lost touch. Steve: All right, well, there's two leads I can look into, anyway. Kayla: Hmm. You're already thinking like a cop. Steve: Well, now, that's weird. Kayla: Well, now we just need to hear from the DNA lab now that your casket has been exhumed. Steve: Mm-hmm. I bet there's not gonna be any evidence, just like there wasn't a body to bury. God, I hope that casket's empty. Kayla: Me too. We're gonna find some answers in Cincinnati, I just know it. Steve: Maybe. Flight Attendant: Ladies and gentleman, we're beginning our descent into Cincinnati International Airport. We'll be on the ground shortly. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Kayla: You know, I have a good feeling about this. We're gonna find some answers in Cincinnati, and this mystery is going to be solved. Kayla: So, this is the place you were telling me about. Steve: Yeah, yeah. I know it looks a little rough. Hell, it is a little rough. Yeah, I've been coming here for as long as I can remember, literally. Yeah, but, you know, maybe we shouldn't go inside. I mean, I just thought maybe you'd want to see something of the life I've been leading. But we don't have to. You know, come on. Let's just get out of here. Kayla: No, no, no. I want to go inside. I mean, maybe there was a reason that you were drawn here. Maybe we'll find some clue how you ended up here and who would have taken you away from us. Steve: I don't know about that. Kayla: Well, come on. Let's go inside. I got it. I know what to do. music plays Steve: Eddie's Roadhouse. Pbht. Pbht. Pbht. Pbht. Guy: Hey! Look who's here! If it isn't the long-lost Nick Stockton. Where the hell you been, buddy? Steve: Well, not here. Guy: Oh, I thought you ran off with that last 10 bucks you owe me. Hey, I'll give you a chance to win it back. Come on. 8-ball. Double or nothing. Steve: No, no, no. Maybe some other time. I'm with a lady here. You know I'm good for it. Guy: All right. Steve: Stinky, stop drinking so much. Laughter Hey, Charlie, how you doing, my man? Charlie: Hey, Nick. Steve: Good to see you. Charlie: What's going on? Rosie: Well, look what the cat dragged in. Steve: Oh, Rosie! How you doing, baby? Rosie: Long time no see, handsome. Where you been keeping yourself? Steve: Well, I was away, took a little trip. Rosie: Well, we've missed you around here. It's just too damn quiet when you're gone. Steve: I miss you guys, too. Guy: Hey, can I get a beer? Rosie: Keep your shirt on. I'm busy. So, Nick... Steve: Huh? Rosie: Did you see who's here? Steve: Yeah, it looks like every damn sorry last one of them. Hey, everybody, this is Kayla. Everybody: Hey, Kayla! Kayla: Hi. Rosie: Hey, Bobo and the boys have been talking about you. Steve: No. They've been talking about me? Uh-oh. Rosie: I say we celebrate your homecoming with a round of shooters on the house. Steve: Be right back. Guy: Welcome back, Nick! What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this? Kayla: Excuse me. I'm with someone. Guy: Nick Stockton? Kayla: Yes. Steve: To Bobo's new bike. Cheers Guy: Bobo! Let me give you a little free advice, honey. Don't do it. Kayla: Don't do what? Guy: Don't get involved with that guy. He's bad news. Kayla: Why do you say that? Guy: Well, since you ask, I'll tell you. He's nothing but a lying, cheating, two-timing womanizer. Kayla: Who are you? Guy: I'm just a guy trying to warn you. He's broken a lot of hearts in this joint, baby. I don't want him to break yours. I'll protect you, okay? Kayla: Listen, I -- Steve: Hey, hey. Kayla: Steve! Steve: Get! Kayla: Oh, jeez. Steve: You all right? Kayla: Yeah, I'm fine. Watch out! Watch out! Guy: You shouldn't have done that. Steve: Come on. Get back! Steve: Get back! Get back! Get back! Kayla: Stop! Guy: Get him! Kayla: Aah! Oh! Steve! Steve, no! Cheers Guy: Nick, stop it! Just stop! Calm down -- Nick! Steve: Get out now! Guy: If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him. Kayla: He's my husband. Guy: He's a liar. He's a liar. Believe that. Steve: You're a dead man. You don't get out of here now, you're a dead man! Guy: Don't believe him -- nothing he says. Friend: Welcome back, Nick! Kayla: Jeez! Steve: You all right? Kayla: Who was that guy? What does he know about you? Guy: Next time get somebody else to do your dirty work. That guy's crazy.. And when he finds out what you're up to, you better watch out. Kayla: Who was that guy and why was he saying all those things about you? Steve: Just forget about it, Kayla. He's nobody, all right? He's just some punk who's always had it in for me. Kayla: Why? Steve: It doesn't matter. It's nothing for you to worry about. As you can see, I get along with almost everyone. Woman: Nick! Baby, I've missed you so much. Give me a kiss, lover. Mmm. Kayla: Excuse me. Who the hell are you? Woman: I'm his wife. Who the hell are you? Category:2006